


Your Emperor

by ruskarmelita



Series: How to Win an Emperor [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fecal Matter, Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Masturbation, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Oral Sex, Pooping During Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Submissive Character, Uninformed Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: Your father, Emperor Palpatine, is dead and now you are left at the mercy of none other than Darth Vader. And he intends to punish you for your outright insolence towards him. You hate the man, but you also hate the hidden dirty feelings and dreams towards him. You only wish he'd never find out about this.But be careful what you wish for.
Relationships: Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Darth Vader/Reader, Darth Vader/You
Series: How to Win an Emperor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764205
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Your Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fair warning. This gets pretty dirty and nasty quick. If you haven't read the tags please do, I'm pretty sure I included most of them. 
> 
> I've never written such a story before, and this one only took me a few hours so if you see any grammar mistakes, please disregard them.
> 
> This was my wild fantasy running through my head, spiked by the many stories I read about Vader's rough ways... you know. I should be studying now but couldn't keep still and wanted to finish it. 
> 
> Maybe at some point I'll make it into a multiple chapter story, depending on how you (the readers) react to it.
> 
> Enjoy it! Kudos <3

“My lady, Emperor Palpatine is dead.”

You faltered in your step, rounding up on the servant behind you as he cowered at the sight of your livid expression and your sickly yellow eyes. 

_ What? _

You wasted no time as you ran through the hallways of the Imperial Palace, heading closer towards the throne room. The sight of Emperor’s Royal Guards laying dead on the floor in their own pool of blood made you stop dead in your tracks. The cold feeling emanating from behind the closed doors made you silently grit your teeth as you refused to believe the ugly truth.

You hissed at your own hesitation and flung the heavy doors open with the flick of your wrists as you stepped into the throne room of Emperor Palpatine. Or what was left of it. 

The large window overlooking the city of Coruscant was shattered, allowing the cold breeze to filter through the room. The walls were charred as though they were burned, the furniture all but decimated and more bodies of dead Royal Guards littered the floor, blood staining the expensive carpets and marble floors. 

And in the center of the room you saw  _ him _ .

Darth Vader.

He was but a shadow in the dark room, sitting on the throne that used to be your father’s, harsh breaths of his respirator filling the deathly silence of the room. And next to him, on the floor, lay the fragile small figure of Darth Sidious, his head decapitated and off to the side. His sickly yellow eyes staring lifelessly at you. 

_ “What have you done?!”  _ you half wailed, half screamed at the still figure of Darth Vader calmly regarding you from where he sat. 

The silence from him only further angered you and you called in all your hate and anger towards the man sitting on  _ your _ throne. You lunged at Vader, readying to kill him with your blades and your dark magic, but was stopped by the invisible hold on your body. Your eyes widened and your futile attempts at escaping from Vader’s hold made you growl and hiss at the man in front of you like the predator that you were. 

“Is that any way to address your new Emperor?”

Vader’s deep baritone voice cut through the silence as his mask watched you struggle in the air. You hissed at his comment.

“I should be the Empress. He was my  _ father _ .”

“And he was my  _ master _ ,” Vader responded. “And as such, the Sith traditions dictate the role of the Emperor falls on me as I am now his successor.”

“You think people would willingly agree with that?” you growled at Vader through your tightly clenched teeth. “I am the rightful heir to the throne. You are  _ nothing _ . A mere slave…”

Your words were silenced by the intense pressure around your neck as Vader used his Force to choke you. You struggled for breath, your vision becoming blurry from the lack of oxygen. 

“I would choose your words carefully,” Vader continued as he kept his hold on your throat. “I am feeling merciful to let you live,  _ for now _ .”

He finally stood from the throne and started advancing towards you in slow measured steps. “Do not test my patience,  _ pet _ .”

You were released from the Force choke and you ungracefully fell on your hands and knees in front of Darth Vader’s black boots. The sounds of you gasping for breath and coughing filled the air for the moment, drowning the hiss of Vader’s respirator. Your throat would bruise after such an assault. 

You regained enough composure after a moment to lift your head and glare at Vader. He was standing tall and imposing, with hands across his chest as he regarded you. You tried to get up but was pinned to the floor by the invisible bonds you felt earlier. 

“I am not done with you just yet,” Vader continued. “You must be taught a lesson for such disobedience and outright insolence towards your new Emperor.”

You growled in response, anticipating an onslaught of Force lightning attacks and other punishments from Vader. Instead you felt an unfamiliar presence between your legs and you gasped in surprise. The presence slithered itself closer to your heat and then you felt a definite pressure on your clit. Your body twitched in response, your face flushed with anger and embarrassment of what you realized was going to be Vader’s lesson. 

The expert touch of phantom fingers continued to fondle you, rubbing circles around your clit and slithering itself inside your folds and you bit your lip to prevent yourself from outright moaning in the presence of the Dark Lord. Your body started to betray you moments later as you bucked your hips towards the touch, wanting more. 

“Enjoying yourself, aren’t we?” Vader asked with mockiness in his voice his vocoder did a poor job at concealing. 

He retreated his touch, leaving you feeling empty and aching for more. You felt disgusted at how your body was responding to unwanted onslaught as your mind screamed to get a hold of yourself. 

You hated this man, hated him ever since your birth. You dreamt of the day Vader would fail, your father finally succeeding in killing his own apprentice for his failures and you would rise to become the Empress. Instead Vader succeeded in killing his own Master, killing your father and your dreams of becoming what you were meant to be.

You were staring in the black eyes of the mask, looking at your own pathetic expression and flushed face. You gritted your teeth, trying to turn your head away but the invisible hold on you refused even that small reprieve. 

“Your hate is admirable,” Vader continued after a moment. “You can mold it and use it for greater things if you wish to become a Sith.”

Was Vader trying to recruit you in becoming his apprentice? You spat at that thought. You would rather die than call Vader your  _ Master _ . 

“Is that what you really wish for?” Vader asked after catching in on your thoughts running wild through your head. Another thing you hated Vader for. How strong he was in the Force, how easily he could see through you. 

“I can teach you,” he continued. “You have shown great improvement in your lessons over the years.”

“Fuck. You.”

You growled out, managing to spit on his mask. Second later your face was hit with the back of Vader’s hand, the impact of metal against the softness splitting your lip and bruising the side of your face instantly. 

“Your insolence, on the other hand,” Vader continued with a growl. “Is something that needs to be eradicated from your existence.”

You watched with wide eyes as Vader removed his codpiece from the armor in front of your face and unzipped the opening of the suit to reveal a long and thick cock springing from the tight confines of the suit. He was already erect and pumped with blood from the sight of bulging veins on the pale skin of the shaft and your eyes grew even larger at the size of it. 

“You  _ will _ obey me,” Vader hissed as he grabbed a fistful of your hair with one of his gloved hands and almost smacked your face against his crotch. The head of his cock dragged across your cheek, inching closer to your mouth. 

“Be a good pet and suck,” Vader commanded as the tip of his cock finally smacked against your lips. “No teeth, or I will break every single bone in your body before I kill you.”

You tried to move your head, tried to wiggle yourself out of the position you were in but the invisible hold on you was much stronger and you only managed to rub the head of his cock more over your tightly shut lips. The phantom touch was back on your clit and you gasped at the sensation it elicited from you. Vader took the opportunity and shoved the tip of his cock inside your mouth. You immediately tried to clamp down on him with your teeth but Vader managed to lock your jaw with his other hand as he was tightly holding onto your chin. 

“I warned you,” he said and then shoved the full length of his shaft down your throat with the aggressive thrust of his hips. 

You gasped for breath, choking on the massive thing inside your mouth as tears started streaming down your face. You could hardly breathe, solely focusing on trying not to gag as Vader repeatedly thrust his cock inside your mouth, holding your head in place by your hair. 

Vader resumed his exploration of your folds between your legs and you inadvertently moaned, thanking the Force that at least it was muffled enough by his thick shaft inside your mouth. His touch was all over you, ghost hands traveling to your breasts and fondling your nipples as the fingers inside your folds started thrusting in and out in tempo with Vader’s cock inside your mouth. You were making gurgling sounds, spit forming around your lips and moaning with each thrust and stroke as your mind completely shut down, overpowered by the sensations your body was subjected to. 

You were nearing an orgasm, consumed by the raw hunger your body felt, of wanting to feel  _ more _ . Your hips were bucking with each of Vader’s thrusts, your mouth and throat finally getting used to the intrusion and the massiveness of Vader’s cock as you greedly started sucking on him, your eyes rolling in the back of your head at how good it all felt.

All of the sudden Vader pulled out of you, ceasing his Force explorations and teasings of your body and you whined at the loss of contact. You were a complete mess, drool pooling out of your mouth, the heat between your legs unbearable as you felt your own juices trickling down your legs. You were staring at Vader, seeing your own expression of pure lust in your eyes reflected back at you from Vader’s black lenses. 

“ _ Please _ ,” you croaked, begging him to let you come. You were  _ so _ close. 

“Does that mean you are ready to hear my offer?” asked Vader, still holding you in place, his plump cock in front of your vision covered in your drool. You wanted him inside of you again. 

“Yes,” you cried out. “ _ Yes _ , please...just... _ please _ .”

You sounded so pathetic, begging him. You hardly cared.

“I am letting you live on my terms,” Vader started, not at all amused by you trying to inch closer to his cock. He fisted your hair tighter, jerking you to look at him. “I will be the new Emperor. You will declare your absolute renouncement of your title to me in the crowning ceremony. Your loyalty will lie with me, and  _ only _ me.”

Your glazed eyes stared back at Vader’s mask, trying to listen to his words. It was hard to concentrate when he resumed his touch on your nipples, perky and hurting in the confines of your tight body suit. You gasped and then moaned to Vader’s words. 

“You will be my  _ pet _ ,” he continued and you moaned again, the word arousing you more than it should. “I have seen your desires, seen your inner thoughts of me. Of what you want me to do to you.”

It was true. You hated the man for his power in the Empire. For how your father, Palpatine, was treating the man. But in the dark of the night it was always Vader who was on your thoughts as you stroked yourself to oblivion. Men feared you for who you were, most only wanting to please you because of your status. Vader was different. He had the power, had the Force and you feared him. You wanted him to ravage you, destroy you, make you  _ his _ . You wanted to feel his power over yours, bending you to his will. 

“Yes,” you moaned again, licking your dry lips, tasting the blood in your mouth from your split lip. 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Vader roughly tugged on your hair again, making you wince.

“Yes, my lord. Your highness,” you replied breathlessly, silently begging Vader to take you again. 

Vader considered you for a moment, silent in his musings. You were starting to get impatient when he once again ceased his phantom explorations of your body. You were about to protest when Vader released you from your invisible bonds and dragged you across the room towards the only other object still standing in the room untouched besides the throne. A table. 

He tossed you face down on the table, your legs and hips pinned by Vader’s weight as he unceremoniously tore off your body suit in pieces, exposing your sweaty smooth skin under it. You were left in your bra and panties, the latter of which were soaked by your cunt juices. His gloved finger touched the wet folds and you hissed at how sensitive you were. You tried to push yourself against Vader’s exposed crotch which resulted in you getting a hard slap across your ass. 

“You are not here to be pleased,” Vader retorted, holding your body still with the Force. “You are here to be punished.”

Vader tore off your panties, now having a clear view of your cunt and tight ass hole looking up at him in the position you were in. You flushed in embarrassment of being seen this way. Your embarrassment was short lived when Vader tore off one of his gloves and pushed one of his metal fingers inside your ass. You screamed in surprise and pain.

“No, wait, stop,” you tried to move out of the way which resulted in another hard slap across your ass and another finger entering your tight hole.

“Be quiet,” Vader hissed as he continued pushing another finger in, stretching you out. You gasped in pain, tightly squeezing your ass to prevent movement of his metal fingers inside of you.

“Resisting will only result in more pain,” Vader instructed as he removed his fingers with a loud “pop”. Your ass let out an embarrassing fart and you wanted to melt into the desk and disappear from the scrutinizing gaze of Vader behind you. 

You weren’t prepared when you felt a warm smooth head of his cock pushing against the tight hole and you bucked your hips trying to move away. Vader grabbed both of your hips with his hands, spreading your cheeks for better access as he thrust his cock inside your ass. You screamed in agonizing pain as your anal viriginty was taken from you, the muscles torn and stretched from the intrusion. 

Vader did not waste any second, not waiting for you to get even remotely comfortable, when he started pounding his hips against your ass, his heavy plump balls hitting your wet cunt. You hissed and growled, gasping for breath and soaking in your own tears at the immense pain you were in. You could do nothing as you were brutally raped.

You felt a ghost of a touch on your cunt, playing with your clit and you moaned again despite the pain. Vader’s own fingers soon replaced the touch and he expertly thrust some of them inside your wet lips, moving them in the same rhythm as his cock inside your ass. You soon forgot about the pain, as you blissfully fell into the feeling of being ravaged in two holes at the same time, filling you up. You timed his thrusts with your body, bucking your ass against his hips, wanting to feel him even deeper inside of you. You were moaning out loud with no shame, only thinking of Vader and his thick cock filling you in. You loved it. 

Vader stopped his thrusts, holding you in place with his invisible bonds. “Pathetic,” he spat when you moaned and whined in your protests for him to keep pounding you. “Are you that easily swayed by my cock that you completely lost your own dignity?”

His words should have hurt, but you didn’t care for his insults. You didn’t care what he thought of you right now. Your mind was a mess, the only thought in your head was for Vader to finish your punishment so you could come. 

“My lord,  _ please _ ,” you whined again. “Please make me come. I’ll...I’ll do anything for you.”

“Anything?” Vader asked, a hint of danger in his voice that only made you feel more aroused. 

“Yes,  _ anything _ ,” you replied, eager to please him.

Vader withdrew from your ass, the emptiness making you feel hungry for more. You felt a trickle of something trailing down your thighs, perhaps blood, when your ass wretched in painful spasm as you expelled fecal all over your legs as you moaned. You were far too gone at this point to care about your dignity. You just shitted in front of Vader, perhaps even on his cock as your ass continued to spasm. This felt way too good. 

“Disgusting,” Vader hissed as he flipped you face up, using the remnants of your clothing to wipe you down. You watched his mask in fascination, your eyes glazed with sex, wanting to be closer to him, feel him inside of you again. Your breasts were rising up and down as you huffed for air, nipples painfully erect and rubbing on the fabric of your bra. You wanted him to remove the fabric, wanted to feel his metal appendages on them, squeezing them.

“Your highness,” you moaned his title, watching his large form with broad shoulders leaning over you. “Please command me. I’ll do anything...I’ll be your loyal servant. Just please… inside of me…”

You struggled for words, losing your mind from the insanity of what you were feeling. Vader continued to watch you squirm underneath him, saw how your juices continued to trickle out of your pussy, saw your flushed face and your vulgar thoughts running inside your head.

“I’ve broken you,” Vader announced as he finally unclipped the bra letting your full breasts sprang free from the confinement, the cold air feeling erotic on your nipples as they hardened more. 

“Yes,” you moaned.

Vader’s fingers twirled around one of your breasts, clamping down on the nipple and drawing a ragged moan from your throat. You arched your back towards his touch, your eyes rolling in the back of your head as he continued to fondle you. You moaned louder when Vader’s cock finally rubbed against the opening of your cunt.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, stopping his movements once again.

“Yes,” you replied, swallowing a lump in your throat. “I want this. I want  _ you _ .”

He continued to regard you in silence, stopping your movements with more pressure from the Force. You were entirely at his mercy now with your naked body exposed to him in ways no other man had even seen. 

“You agree to be my servant, my  _ whore _ ,” he continued as his black void of the mask was staring down at you. “You agree to throw away everything to be by my side, serve only your Master, and become a tool for me to use for anything I want?”

You considered his question, your mind clearing for the moment from the sex haze you were in. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad to serve him, be his whore, if only he continued to please you and ravage you the way you wanted. This was your long awaited wish, what you dreamed of every night while pleasing yourself. You’ve waited far too long for this. If the only thing he asked was for you to give your soul and your freedom for this man, you’d willingly give it to him. You already have. 

“Yes,” you quietly replied, staring at the spot of his mask where his eyes would be. “I’m yours.”

“Then so be it,” Vader replied and then he pushed himself in and you fell into the blissful feeling of once again being filled by the thickness of his cock inside you. 

Vader was torturing you with his slow thrusts, the leather of his suit hitting your naked ass, sending pleasing shocks throughout your body. You wanted more, you wanted to feel his anger and passion with each of his heavy thrusts, feel the head of his cock deep inside of you, hitting the spot that would make you come. You wanted to melt into his touch and become one with him. You tried to move your hands closer to his body, to envelop him and push him closer to you but Vader caught your hands with one of his and slammed it above your head, holding them there. He leaned further into you, his chest box almost digging into your chest with each thrust of his hips. 

“Oh,  _ Vader _ ,” you moaned, liking this new position and how much deeper Vader slid inside of you. “Please, harder… faster.”

You were begging once again. You shut your eyes as you concentrated on the movements inside of you. You squeezed your muscles around Vader’s cock, eliciting a moan from Vader’s vocoder. You did it again, and again. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Vader responded as he grabbed your legs and lifted your ass off the table, shifting the position of his cock inside of you by burying it much deeper. You squealed in delight, continuing to squeeze him. 

Vader started pounding inside of you with more power, jittering your insides with each of his thrusts. It almost hurt but you hardly cared. You shamelessly moaned with each of his thrusts, your cunt making wet noises as Vader’s cock continued to slide in and out. You were nearing the orgasm again, and you urged Vader to continue, begged him to be faster in his thrusts. You were panting, your tongue sticking out of your mouth, your eyes rolled back, your body covered in sweat and your breasts bouncing around with the way Vader was taking you. It was all too much. You arched your back as the heat finally exploded inside of you, uncoiling the pressure built between your legs and you screamed. You’ve never felt such strong orgasm before. No other man had ever brought you to such a climax.

Vader grunted a moment later and then stilled his movements, his cock pulsing inside of you as he spilled himself in your cunt. You felt satisfied, complete and idiotically happy as you finally got what you wanted. He slid out of you moments later, your pussy making a squelching sound as it was finally freed. The expulsion of air coming out of it when you tried to move made you blush in horror and embarrassment.

Vader did not comment on the sounds your body was making as he secured his member back into the folds of his suit, replaced his codpiece and tugged on his gloves. You watched him in haze as you finally sat up on the table, finally noticing the mess your body made. Your thighs were covered in cum, blood, and remnants of your earlier fecal eruption. You looked like a whore that got completely trashed. You found you liked the sight of it.

“Get yourself cleaned up and dressed,” Vader commanded, returning to his normal persona as he addressed you. “Then we shall continue our conversation and further details of your role in my Empire.”

He barely glanced your way as he stepped off to the side and headed towards the exit of the room, cape billowing behind his back. 

You smiled when he exited the room and scooped up his seed with your finger from the inside of your thigh, placing it inside your mouth and sucking on it. You liked how he tasted, mixed with your own sweet juices. You had a plan of your own for your place by his side, the one Vader had just made easier to get. 

You will become the only thing Vader would cherish. The mother of his child and the future Empress as you shall become Vader’s wife. 


End file.
